


And In The End

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Island Song is a sad song, SO SAD, but it makes me so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: After their show ends, Finn and Jake are left wondering what will happen next.





	And In The End

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a non-profit fan production. Adventure Time is owned by Cartoon Network. Please support the official release.

Two people stood in front of a TV that was turned off. One was a boy in blue clothes, a green backpack and a white hat. The other was a bipedal yellow dog.

“Hey, Finn,” the dog said, eyes turned down. “Do you think people will remember us?”

“I don’t know, Jake,” Finn said tilting his head down.

“What’s gonna happen now?” Jake said, bringing his hands up to his face.

“I don’t know that either,” Finn said, shaking his head.

“Hey,” a voice said from behind them.

The two boys turned around to see who spoke to them.

It was a skeleton wearing white clothes. It had an animal skull for a head and a tall white hat on top of it. Behind him was a red portal.

“Death,” Finn said, eyes widening. “W-What are you doing here?”

“It’s time to go,” Death said, gesturing to the portal behind him.

Finn and Jake stood there for a little while.

“Did...Did we do good?” Jake asked, looking up at death.

“No,” Death said, causing the two boys to drop their heads. “I’m told you were one of the best.”

The two boys’ heads shot up and smile started to form on there faces.

“R-Really!?” Finn shouted. Bringing his fists up, a huge smile on his face.

“Of course,” Death said. “I would not lie about something like that.”

“Awesome!” both Finn and Jake shouted, jumping up in the air and bringing their fistsup in the air.

“This is amazing, dude!” Jake told Finn. “We’ll be remembered!”

Right after the dog said that he paused and his eyes widened.

“Wait,” Jake said, turning to Death. “Will people remember us?”

“You know they will,” the skeleton said. “Now, let’s go. We can’t keep them waiting anymore.”

Finn and Jake’s smiles grew larger and they started moving towards them but the dog held out his hand.

“Wait, what do you mean by ‘them’,” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’ll see when you get there.” he said, turning to the portal. “Now, c’mon, let’s go,” he added, making a waving motion with his hand.

They walked into the portal and the two boys were met with a surprise.

Dozens of people were gathered in a cafeteria. Hanging from the ceiling was a large banner that said “Welcome Adventure Time!” on it.

“Welcome!” all of the people shouted.

“W-What is this!?” Finn shouted completely surprised.

Jake just looked around, mouth wide opened.

”This,” Death said, gesturing one arm towards the crowd “is the House of Cartoon Legends. The resting place for all great cartoons.”

 

“Do...Do you always have welcome parties like this,” Jake asked, head turning to the skeleton.

“Yes,” Death answered. “These cartoons, including yours, have given so much love to the world and we decided to give just as much back.”

“Awwwwwsome,” Finn whispered, a small smile on his face.

“C’mon,” the skeleton said, waving forward. “Let’s go have some fun.”

 

XoXoXoXo

 

After the party, Finn and Jake went to find some place to relax.

They were sitting under a tree right above a cliff, looking out over the ocean.

“Dude,” Jake said “that was amazing!”

“Yeah,” Finn said, placing his hands behind his head as he laid down against the tree. “Probably the best party I ever went to.”

“Yeah, hearing about their own stories was awesome too.” the dog said, rolling up next to Finn.

“Yeah! It was!” Finn shouted. “Samurai Jack’s was the best one for me.”

“Nah,” Jake said. “Superboy’s was the best.”

“Eh, it was good. Just not as good as Jack’s,” he said turning his head towards Jake.

“Believe what you wanna believe, man,” Jake said, closing his eyes.

“Hey, speaking of Superboy,” Finn said, brining a finger to his chin to rub it. “I heard that he and his friends from their Cartoon Will be leaving soon.”

“Oh, yeah, they are,” Jake said, brining his head up and slightly opening his eyes. “I heard that they’re getting a new season soon.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Finn said, putting his hand back behind his head. “I hope everything’s awesome for them.”

“I think it will be,” the dog said.

They didn’t say anything else after that and they stayed under that tree on a cliff, looking at the ocean, well into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember when the first episode of Adventure Time came out and I’ve been a fan since the beginning.
> 
> Now that the show is over, I feel obliged on all possible levels to write a tribute to them. I was inspired by a meme actually. Don’t worry it was a feel good meme, so everything’s okay. I haven't watched it in years, though, so I’m sorry if I got the characters wrong.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You’re awesome!


End file.
